


The Art of Requited Love

by fairybeargyu



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Fantasy AU, Greek Mythology - Freeform, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Shooting Stars, Student Kang Taehyun, Wishes, beomkai brothers, blonde hueningkai, god hueningkai, hueningkai is the son of aphrodite, tyunning, yeonbin brothers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29461461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairybeargyu/pseuds/fairybeargyu
Summary: “WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!” Taehyun said, with his fists ready to fight.“Eh? Is this how mortals say good morning?” The intruder said.“Oh right… my introduction… uhh… hi! I’m the one you wished for. Sorry, I didn’t want to sleep on the floor.” He said and stood up.A fantasy AU where Taehyun wishes on a shooting star and the next day he gets his wish granted.
Relationships: Huening Kai/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. The Art of Wishing

**Author's Note:**

> Please keep in mind that I mean no disrespect to Greek mythology. Happy reading! :)

Kang Taehyun has always been fascinated by Greek mythology. He always watched videos, read books, and even painted them for school projects when he was in high school. That’s why his good childhood friends Choi Yeonjun and Choi Soobin saved up money and decided to give him the ultimate Greek mythology book for his 19th birthday. It had all the stories, details, and everything about the gods and goddesses. He was very thankful for the gift, almost gave them a kiss on the cheek, he was that happy.

On a Friday night, he decided to start reading it as he just graduated from high school. It was his first Friday of not being a high school student anymore. What better way to celebrate than to read his book?

“Let’s see… of course the first god is Zeus. What’s new?” He said to himself while lying down on his stomach while flipping the pages. 

As he flipped through and read more, he reached Aphrodite and her family members section. 

“I wonder how Aphrodite and Ares’ son Antheros feels being the shadow of Eros…? You rarely see people talking about him. His job is important too, he makes sure that people’s love is reciprocated while Eros forces people and just shoots whoever he feels like. He’s so overrated.” Taehyun rants, he liked talking to himself as he lived alone in his apartment, nobody was there to judge him.

“Why is there no picture of him? The description is that he has butterfly-like wings… that’s it?! I wonder what he looks like…” He says, thinking hard.

“I wonder how these gods and goddesses would look like a human being? Statues are not enough to see if they are really attractive as they describe them to be. Aish, it sucks to be in this reality.” He said and closed the book as his eyes were hurting already from reading. 

“Antheros is so underrated… he’s so mysterious. I want to ask him so many questions.” He said as he laid down on his back.

He stared at his ceiling, sometimes it felt lonely to live alone but he liked having his peace. He got up and put on his coat, he wanted to take a late night walk and maybe get a late night snack.

He left his apartment complex and walked by to the nearest convenience store as he was craving instant noodles. He was never afraid to be alone. Growing up as an only child and only having his Yeonjun and Soobin Hyung by his side, he’s used to it. 

“Oh. Is that a shooting star? Time to make a wish then.” He said and stopped walking. He closed his eyes and wished, ‘I wish I could get a glimpse of the fantasy world.’

He knew wishing on a shooting star doesn’t do anything but it wouldn’t hurt to try… Besides, he won’t lose anything by wishing. 

When he reached the convenience store, he was surprised to see the Choi brothers also eating instant noodles there.

“Taehyun! Here!” Soobin called out while waving his arms.

He nodded and bought his noodles first then sat down with them.

“Decided to take a late night walk? You should have called us.” Yeonjun said.

“It was a spur of the moment decision, Hyung. My eyes got tired of reading the book you two gave me.” Taehyun said.

“Good to know you are enjoying our gift. It will keep you busy while waiting for college.” Soobin said.

“I know. Being a lawyer is a long process and I won’t have time to read for fun when I start college.” Taehyun said.

“That’s right. I’m entering my graduating year for my pre-med and college is such a pain in the ass, especially if you are studying to be a veterinarian.” Yeonjun said. 

“So true. Studying to be an architect is so hard but we can do this.” Soobin encouraged him.

The trio spent two hours just hanging out. They all separated and went home at 1 am. They all lived in the same apartment complex, just with different rooms. As soon as Taehyun reached his apartment, he immediately slept, completely unaware of what tomorrow will bring.

Taehyun woke up feeling a bit cramped on his own bed. As if someone was beside him. He opened his eyes and to his shock, someone was indeed beside him! 

He screamed and got out of his bed, ready to fight whoever this intruder was. His scream woke the intruder and he opened his eyes.

“WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!” Taehyun said, with his fists ready to fight.

“Eh? Is this how mortals say good morning?” The intruder said.

“Oh right… my introduction… uhh… hi! I’m the one you wished for. Sorry, I didn’t want to sleep on the floor.” He said and stood up.

Taehyun’s jaw almost dropped. This intruder was godly looking. He had blonde hair, a sharp jawline, and a face that you could clearly see that can only be sculpted by gods. He looked ethereal… unreal even.

“Hello…? Are you still there, mortal…?” He asked.

“W-what? What wish?” Taehyun managed to say.

“Well aren’t you a forgetful one… you wished to get a glimpse of the fantasy world last night. It so happened that the shooting star was actually my mother roaming around the mortal world. She sent me here to grant your wish.” He explained.

“Impossible… you’re an intruder! I’m calling-”

“Taehyun? You good there? We heard your scream down the hallway.” Soobin knocked on his door.

“OH SHIT! HIDE!!” Taehyun panicked and pushed him to his closet.


	2. The Art of Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Yes, I’m a real god.” Kai said. 
> 
> “Prove it.” Taehyun said. 
> 
> “How?” Kai asks. 
> 
> “I don’t know! Perform some magic or something...” 
> 
> “We could fly.” 
> 
> “We could do what now?”

“Yeah Hyung! I’m okay! I just saw a... flying... insect! It startled me!” Taehyun shouted back to Soobin. He didn’t want to risk anything by opening the door.

“If you say so. Be careful there, Taehyun-ah.” Soobin said. 

“Thanks, Hyung!” He shouted. He heard Soobin’s footsteps going back to his own apartment. He let out a sigh of relief. 

“Oh shit, the blonde guy!” Taehyun panicked and opened his closet to find it empty.

“Fuck! Where is he? Was I hallucinating the whole time...?” He said. 

“Well, that was a pleasant experience.” He suddenly spoke.

“Fuck! You startled me!” Taehyun said. He was so out of character, he’s usually calm and collected but certainly not today.

“Who are you? I better get a decent answer or else I’m calling the authorities.” Taehyun threatened. 

“I told you, I’m the one you wished for... I’m the glimpse of the fantasy world.” He explained. 

Taehyun was confused. He thinks this is just a big prank and he’s waiting for the ‘it’s a prank bro!’

“You seem to be in doubt, mortal. I’m Antheros.” He said and reached out his hand for a handshake.

“No fucking way.” Taehyun said. He thinks that he’s definitely dreaming.

“You have been cursing me ever since we talked...” He whispered with a pout on his lips. Taehyun thinks he’s so cute doing this.

“You must be kidding me. There is no way in hell you are actually a Greek god.” Taehyun defended, but he does look like one. 

“Well aren’t you an odd one? You’re the one who wished for a glimpse of fantasy and I granted it. What’s there to not believe?” He asked. 

“Well because it’s fantasy! They aren’t real. You can’t be real.” Taehyun said. 

“Correction, we are real. Just because we don’t live in the mortal realm means that we are not real or made up. We just mind our own business, in our realm.” He explained.

“So you’re telling me you’re the god of requited love? But you look... young to be a god.” Taehyun said. 

“Well because I take care of myself and not really engage in punishing people. I let my other siblings handle that.” He said. 

“Do you perhaps have a human name or some sort? Antheros is kinda a mouthful.” Taehyun said. 

He certainly did not have another name. He looked around and saw a biscuit with the brand name ‘Nikai’. 

“Kai.” He made up.

“Nice name. Are you sure you’re not bullshitting me? You could be a murderer for god’s sake.” Taehyun reasoned. But for some odd reason, Kai didn’t feel like a threat or danger to him. 

“Well first of all, don’t put my other realm mates in this. Yes, I’m a real god.” Kai said. 

“Prove it.” Taehyun said. 

“How?” Kai asks. 

“I don’t know! Perform some magic or something...” 

“We could fly.” 

“We could do what now?”

“Fly… I have wings.” Kai said.

“Woah, let’s not do that immediately but that’s cool. Do a simple magic trick or something.” Taehyun said. 

“Cool…? It’s not cold…? Uhh… tell me what you want for breakfast.” Kai said with confusion.

“Egg tarts.” Taehyun answered.

“What’s that…?” Kai said with confusion again.

“You don’t have egg tarts in your realm? How sad! Come, let’s go to the cafe!” Taehyun said and carefully held Kai’s wrist, walking with him towards the cafe near his apartment.

Was Taehyun really going out with a complete stranger? Not just a stranger but an ethereal looking stranger who may or may not be a god. Taehyun was absolutely mesmerized by him, he was tall, also amazingly built, and had beautiful blonde hair, he was definitely the son of Aphrodite. 

“Where are you dragging me to, mortal? Walking bores me. Let’s fly.” Kai complained.

“Don’t do that, you’ll cause a scene. I have a name too, you can call me Taehyun.”

“Taehyun… beautiful name. But still, where are we going?” Kai asked.

“We’re here.” Taehyun said, they were standing in front of a cafe.

They entered it and Taehyun told him to sit down and not do anything that will give away that he’s not from here while he ordered their food.

Thank the universe Kai was obedient and just sat down while admiring the cafe’s decor. Taehyun came back with a tray of food and Kai’s eyes widened as he caught a whiff of the scent of the pastries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao sike i think it's going to be 10 chapters HGFHDSHGFDHGS anyways thanks for reading! <3


	3. The Art of Pastries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘Am I really doing this right now? Treating a complete stranger to a cafe…? But he looks so harmless. He looks like he can’t even hurt a fly. What happened to me being rational…?’ Taehyun thought to himself.

“What are those…?” Kai asked.

“Get one. They are called egg tarts. They are the best.” Taehyun said.

Kai grabbed a piece and took a bite and he was amazed at how delicious it was! 

“Woah!” Kai exclaimed while taking another bite.

‘Am I really doing this right now? Treating a complete stranger to a cafe…? But he looks so harmless. He looks like he can’t even hurt a fly. What happened to me being rational…?’ Taehyun thought to himself.

“You’re right. I can’t hurt a fly.” Kai spoke.

“W-what?! You can read my thoughts?!” Taehyun was shocked.

“Yep. One of my gifts.” Kai said casually while eating another egg tart.

Taehyun smiled as Kai looked like a child who was happily eating his snack, he looked so precious.

“What are your other gifts?” Taehyun asked.

“Mind reading, flying, uhh… my job of course, giving back love. I forgot the other ones but those three are what I use the most.” Kai said.

“Can you drink coffee? Are you immortal? How old are you?” Taehyun asked a lot.

“Woah, woah! Calm down… but I can drink and eat anything from the mortal realm. Yes, I’m immortal…” Kai answered.

“How long will you be here to grant my wish…? Don’t you have a job to do?” Taehyun asked.

“As long as I please. I was kind of getting bored of my job, to be honest…” Kai said and took a sip of coffee.

“I see… this is so unreal but who am I to refuse the gods?” Taehyun said.

“True, not every day you get your wishes granted by Aphrodite herself.” Kai said and finished drinking his coffee.

“That’s actually my coffee… but okay.” Taehyun whispered to himself.

“How do you do your work? Does it work by just a snap of your fingers?” Taehyun was curious.

“I kind of can’t do my job while in my mortal form…” Kai answered.

“Interesting… what do you look like in your god form?” Taehyun asked.

“Uhhhh… same as now but with wings.” Kai answered.

“That’s so amazing. I can’t believe this is happening… the best day of my life!” Taehyun exclaimed.

“I can show you at night time if you want.” Kai offered.

“Really?! YEHEY! I can’t wait.” Taehyun was ecstatic. If this was a dream, he wishes to never wake up.

“You know… to thank you for introducing me to egg tarts, I’m going to show you something. Do you know a private place?” Kai said.

“Of course! Let’s go back to my apartment!” Taehyun excitedly said and stood up.

They both excitedly went back to Taehyun’s apartment. He was definitely having the time of his life. While going back, they didn’t realize that they were holding each other's hand.

They reached the apartment and Taehyun was quick to close the door and cover all windows. No one should be able to see what Kai was about to show.

“Okay, coast clear. You can show me now.” Taehyun said.

Kai laid out the palm of his hand and glowing gold energy came out, Taehyun’s eyes widened, he was seeing real life magic!

“What’s your favorite animal?” Kai asked.

“A squirrel…” Taehyun managed to answer. He was still processing everything.

“Alright then…” Kai said, in a blink of an eye, a small squirrel plushie appeared in the palm of his hands.

“For you.” Kai said.

Taehyun clapped his hands and went on to hug the small plushie. Magic does exist.

“I’m stronger during the night, I’ll show you more later.” Kai promised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on twitter i have more AUs there @fairybeargyu <3

**Author's Note:**

> This will most likely be 3-5 chapters long. I will try to update fast so I won't leave you all hanging. <3


End file.
